Forget-Me - Not
by Nasulilninja
Summary: Tadase's house and life is burnt to a crisp. Where is Tadase? Why am I so bad at summaries? Find out! Tadamu (eventually) Kutau, Ran x Dachi, Yoru x Miki...so far that is all I have decided :)
1. Chapter 1

Forget-Me -Not

Summary: After a horrible accident by the hands of Easter, Tadase's house and life is burnt to

a crisp. Where is Tadase? Why am I so bad at summaries, find out

Characters:

Amu, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, Rima, Nagi and ALL of their charas

Pairings made in this chapter:

None :(

Pairings implied on this chapter:

None

* * *

><p><strong>Nasu: Yay! I am super excited! this is my first fanfic :3<strong>

**Amu: You will do fine Nasu-san, as long as I get to spend time with my precious PRINCE! :)**

**Nasu & Amu: *sweatdrop***

**Tadase: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I will conquer the world, taking Amu as my queen! HAHAHA!**

**Amu: *immense blush* ummmm… Nasu-san doesn't own Shugo Chara, only the theme of**

**this fanfic *swoons***

**Tadase: *scoops Amu up bride-style and carries her away***

**Nasu: ...ENJOY…? *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Intro**

**NORMAL POV**

A teen walks down an alley, searching in the shadows. His bright ruby eyes glinted, the

moonlight reflecting off of them. His clothes were torn and tattered, but that is how they

usually were. He flicked the overly long blonde bangs out of his face with one hand, and

adjusted the large sack that was draped over his shoulder with the other. A small group of

Watchers sat in the shadows and the boy stared knowingly in their direction. The Watchers

slunk away, knowing that they were lucky to have been able to walk away with just a stare

from the Crown Prince of Crime himself. Yes the, boy both knew these streets and the streets

knew him. The criminals of the Underground worshiped him as a deity, fearing his cunning,

skill and wraith. He was not, as you might think, the "top dog" though. He slunk into an

abandoned warehouse, avoiding drips of, something to fall onto his head. He dumped the

contents of the burlap sack onto a desk in the middle of the open area. He ducked away but

two men were blocking the exit. The teen smirked "You need something Chief?" he said,

addressing the figure that was standing in the shadows behind him

"Your performance has been lessened of late, Prince." He said, a sly smirk creeping

onto his shadowed face. He looked nonchalantly at a guard. As if by command a guard

wrapped his arms around the blonde. The trapped teen squirmed and the other guard

punched him in the face. The guard dropped to boy and the boy fell to his knees and spat up

a pool of blood, the crimson liquid splattering on the already stained ground. "Do you REALLY

want to know answers? I could just let you go…." he said. The teen spun around, with panic on his face. HE stood up, wobbling a bit.

"NO! I'll keep going. I need answers and you are the only one that can give them."

"Good boy, Prince. I need you to increase your quota. Add seven more hours to your

shift."

"But sir...thats 23 hours." the teen said,wiping blood from his mouth and adding new

bloodstains to a sleeve of his trashy garb.

"And…."

"...as you wish." the teen said. The guards stepped aside and the teen sauntered into

the night.

"Yes Prince." the man said "Do my bidding so you can find answers you could have

found by looking to your friends." he chuckled at a joke he had made (if you are asking what,

time will reveal :3) and picked up the loot and walked out, flanked by his bodyguards.

* * *

><p>Nasu: Sorry that was super short :3 More to come really soon. R&amp;R plz it would be really appreciated since this is my first fanfic here. Thanks<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Forget-Me -Not

Summary: After a horrible accident by the hands of Easter, Tadase's house and life is burnt to

a crisp. Where is Tadase? Why am I so bad at summaries, find out

Characters:

Amu, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, Rima, Nagi and ALL of their charas

Pairings made in this chapter:

None :(

Pairings implied on this chapter:

Mystery man (we all know who it really is) x Amu, Kukai x Utau

* * *

><p><strong>Nasu: *rushes into room* Sorry! The first chapter was more like half of the intended chapter. This is the second part if the first chapter. The next chapters are going to be longer, I promise. <strong>

**All Shugo Chara Characters: Right...**

**Nasu: ILL PROVE YOU ALL WRONG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs out of the room like a psychopath***

**Amu: Nasu doesn't own Shugo Chara. *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The boy woke up after his third hour of sleep this whole week. He rubbed his eyes. It was 6 in the morning. He yawned and crawled out of the large shipping box that he called his current home. He took out his two belongings, an old ratty piece of blue plaid fabric that he used as a blanket and a blue egg. He moved the egg with caution, being wary of this mystical item. He had woken up one day and couldn't remember anything. The egg was at his side. He took it, planning to eat it when times got tough and surprisingly it hadn't spoiled in the three years he had kept it by his side. He thought back to his restless hours sleep. For the three years he had worked for The Chief, the three years he had been lost, he had the same reoccurring nightmare. It was easy to shrug off now, but it still gave him the creeps.

~_in dream~_

I was running through a building, coughing severely, smoke billowing from the fire that had all but engulfed the house streaming into my lungs. I collapsed in exhaustion. My vision blurred and went out of focus. A pink blob appeared before me and I strained to focus my vision. I concentrated and a pink-haired girl appeared before me. She smiled when she saw my eyes unglazed. I brushed her face with my hand, finding it extremely hard to do only that. Her tender lips brushed mine. She said something, but my dreams never had any sound in them. Suddenly a man dragged her away. I raised my and to reached for her but was kicked aside by the brutal man. The girl had tears streaming down her face and was flailing. She was immersed in a white light and somehow changed outfits into a pink get up. I thought it suited her hair, crazy thoughts for a time like this, but my mind was having trouble comprehending things. The girl was tied up, despite her efforts, and dragged away, her screaming in my general direction. The man came to scoop me up aswell, but decided against it and kicked me in the temple, causing me to loose track of time again. When I came to there were two different girls standing over me, one with long blond curls that was dressed as a... clown, and the other dressed as a bunny. Dreams were weird. The girls were nailing back black orbs and men with bowling pins and rubber ducks. They were shot from behind me with a black beam and collapsed, being instantly scooped up and dragged away. I was left for dead again. Another kid, I wasn't sure if it was a girl of a boy, was being chased by more orbs. He/she kept shooting balls of blue light towards the orbs but there were too many. He got pinned against a pillar, the orbs prodding at the kids chest. Something was pulled out of the kids chest. He opened his mouth in a scream of pain. The thing was surrounded by the black balls and ushered out of the room with struggle. The kid stayed on his knees, as if a necessary part of him had been taken away. I noticed that he, he wasn't wearing a skirt, so I presumed the kid was a guy, wasn't wearing the winged shoes or white hat or purple vest he was wearing before. What had happened. I called out to him and he looked up. He stood up suddenly and ran towards me. He took a few steps and his face turned white and he went down, his head cracking on a pieces were falling from the roof, and I hoped that the boy wouldn't get hit. Another boy with russet colored hair ran in, herding the eggs out of the room. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on me and the violet haired boy that had collapsed before me and ran over. He didnt fall or pass out, but he looked like he was about to. He was bleeding in several spots and was beaten and bruised. I wondered how long we had been in here and if it was safe to inhale this much smoke. The boy scooped up the girly boy and threw him over his shoulder. He clasped my hand. I took it and he pulled me up onto my feet. We both collapsed and he struggled to his feet. He picked up the boy again and held out his hand. I said something and he shook his head furiously, tears starting to drip down his face. I screamed at him and he left, crying, dragging the boy behind him. He looked back and walked away. I smiled and unfocused my vision. I came to for the last time and a girl with bat wings was standing looking at me with concern. She ran and I followed her with my eyes to a cat eared man who was busting out a window. He looked over and grabbed me in his arms. He said something to me, and I wheezed out and answer, and a fair amount of blood. Men burst into the room and the two stood at my defence, ready for attack. Who were these people, why were they protecting me so passionately and offering my their lives? There was no fooling anybody though. The pair would have been terrifying if they weren't in these conditions. The girls wings and the boys tail drooped. The blue haired boy speed forward and took down two guards. A third one snuck up from behind and clubbed him over the head. The girl shrieked and boomerangs of black and red energy shot out of her chest. She dragged the cat eared man towards me but suffered the same fate as the ten she was dragging. In a finalact of defiance the man struggle onto his feet, hoisted me up I to bis arms and sped to the window. He said something to me, causing tears to run down my face, mixing with themash and blood staining my cheeks. He tossed me out the window. I landed hard, my head knocking on the hard earth below.

~end dream~

He shook the memory out of his mind, like he did every morning. He moved his two possessions into a different box and climbed up a fire escape latter to the top of the building that towered above his head. I put up the hood on a hoodie I had found in the alley and started to search. After a few minutes he had located a house that would be his next victim. It was an old style Japanese Estate with a rock garden and everything. He crept into the yard and quietly. He opened the door slowly and quietly and stepped into the hall. Music reached his ears. Music at 6 in the morning? I looked into the room where the music was coming from. A girl was dancing in a kimono, stepping and swaying delicately to the music. She stopped and turned her back towards the door to take a drink. This would be too easy.

NAGI'S POV

I took a long drink of water from th glass that I had placed in the corner of the room. I still, even though opening up to more styles of dancing and sports, did traditional Japanese dancing. I took another drink. Today was a sad day for all of the former Elementary school group, the Guardians. My friends and I were still the unofficial Guardians of the town, and the Chairman let us use the Royal Gardens, but it just wasn't the same without Tadase. His chair remained empty, so did Kiseki's throne in the doll house. Today marked the 3 year anniversary of Tadase's death, courtesy of Easter, who we had believed were done opposing us. They were, it was just some vigilante ex-employees intent o getting the Embro, no matter what. They were harder to track, but less subtle as Easter was, and we still have to catch them nd bring them in. At least there attacks are less frequent. I thought to myself. I heard a soft creak and tuned around. I ran my eyes over every crevice or the room. I finally noticed the man crouching in the shadows. I didn't let my eyes linger over his position for too long and slowly danced over in his general direction. I twisted and spun slowly. And finally extended my leg just far enough so the man could grab my leg. Now all that was left is to see if her would take the bait. He slowly, as if feigning my movements extended his arm. He leaned forward and that was all the opportunity I needed. I struck as fast as a cobra, judo kicking him across the temple. He slid into the center of the room. He pulled out a knife.

"Look lady," he said. I chuckled. Bad mistake. "I didn't want to do this...but." The ran forward, like a cheetah and leapt, as if to tackle me. As if was right. I ran forward too but slid under his jump, sending him tumbling to the ground I confusion. It was my turn to pounce this time. I leapt on top of the man and squeezed a part of his shoulder. He went limp and fell to the ground. I sat him in a chair and tied him to it. I pulled out my cell phone. The burglar's head lolled back and the hood fell off of his face. I gasped, waking Rythem and Temari from there naps.

"What is it boss?" Rythem said, floating over with a yawn. He saw the boy in the chair.

"I going to call the Guardians." I said. I scrolled through my contacts. I called the both other 6 members of the unofficial, yet official, Guardians Team; Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Amu, Ikuto and Utau." Meet me at the Royal Gardens in a half an hour. It is super important. " Everybody sleepily agreed to come. Within 45 minutes everybody was seated around the table in the Royal Gardens, the strange man hidden under a blanket off to the side.

"This had better be good Nagi." Ikuto said

"Yeah ~nyaa! I was having a dream about sardines!" Ikuto's chara, Yoru, said

"And Utau has a concert in three days. She needs her rest." Kukai said, declaring his utmost concern to the pop star.

"I called you here because my house got broken into," everybody looked at me, concerned "by him." I said, unveiling the man tied to a chair. Every one gasped. The thief looked up at me, his usually charismatic and kind pink eyes replaced with cold, red ones filled with hatred.

"T-Tadase?" Amu exclaimed

* * *

><p><strong>Nasu: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!<strong>

**Amu: What did you do to my Tadase!?**

**Nasu: Ummmm...**

**Amu: * Nasu is suddenly seated in a chair* *Amu shines light in her face* Answer the question.**

**Nasu: *sweatdrop***

**Kukai: *slams hand on table* ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMMIT!**

**All charas: *sweatdrops* **

**Nasu: Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. R&R PLZ!**

**Kukai: STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION!**


	3. Chapter 3

Forget-Me -Not

Summary: After a horrible accident by the hands of Easter, Tadase's house and life is burnt to

a crisp. Where is Tadase? Why am I so bad at summaries, find out

Characters:

Amu, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, Rima, Nagi and ALL of their charas (including Dia)

Pairings made in this chapter:

MikixYoru, RanxDaichi (yaaaay chara love 3)

Pairings implied on this chapter:

KukaixUtau

* * *

><p><strong>Nasu: I think I watch too much anime<strong>

**Yo: Why?**

**Nasu: Well the reason that I haven't updated was because I was down with a 102 fever. But my mom was over taking care of me. I don't remember anything from the 5 days I was out, but I do remember my mom asking who Eren, Levi, Armin, Petra, Hanji, and Mikasa were.**

**Yo: What?**

**Nasu: I guess I was talking to them in my fever-killing-drug induced coma **

**Yo: *sweatdrops***

**Eren: *coming out of the shadows* Im always with you Nasu...**

**Nasu: AHHH HOLY SH*T**

**Mikasa: *comes out of shadows, puts cloth over erens mouth and nose and drags him backwards***

**Yo: Oh god what...**

**Mikasa: Yo or Nasu don't own Shugo Chara (or Attack on Titan)*leaves***

**Nasu: Lets never speak of this ever again**

**Yo: Deal**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tadase POV<strong>

I squinted up at a bright light. 7 figures partially blocked the harsh lights.

"T-tadase?" a girl said

"What...? Who are you people. What's a Tadase?" I said. Where was I? Then I remembered, that girl who was dancing, she attacked me? and knocked me out?

"What?" Another girl said "You are Tadase! How do you...?"

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" I struggled against the ropes.

**Yoru POV**

"Tadase!" Ran, one of Amu-chan's charas said, floating up to the boy "Where have you been?". Tadase-kun didn't respond, which I thought was rude. I thought he was done being mean, he made up with Ikuto. Tadase-kun kept pulling on the ropes that bound him to a chair. Why was he tied up? "Tadase?" Ran waved her hand in front of his eyes. Su, another one of Amu-chan's charas gasped.

"He can't see us!" She wailed. Rhythm, one of Nagihiko-kun's charas, thought for a moment

"But, if he can't see us..."

"What happened to Kiseki?!" Miki, Amu's third chara, wailed in anguish. I floated over and put my hand on the blue-haired chara's shoulder.

"Its okay Blue." I said. Miki wailed and hugged me, sobbing into my neck and shoulder. I breathed in sharply, my heart beating faster with Miki's contact, even if it was sad. "Come on, I said, leading her to the doll house that resided in the corner of the garden. I closed the curtains. We sat on a bed in the corner of the room we had floated into. "Miki?" I said. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"y-yes Yoru?"

"Do you like Kiseki?" Miki looked up into my eyes. I fell into her eyes and hoped I would never come out.

"Yes..." she answered. My heart shattered. Miki dug her sketch book out of her bag and handed it to me. This was the first time I had ever been able to look inside. There were beautiful pictures of landscapes and flowers and animals and people near the front, but what really interested me was what was the newer drawings. The first I noticed was a picture of a beautiful sunset. Two people stood in front of it, silhouetted, their hands intertwined. One had a beret and the other had cat ears. Was that...her and me? There were countless others of things I had done, or just sketches of me in general. My eyes were jerked away from the book my Miki continuing to speak. " You didn't let me finish." Miki said, looking into my very soul

"Miki..." I whispered

"I said that I like him." She inched forward until I could feel the warmth rolling off her. I took in her smell, like pine trees and fresh pencils. "But not as much as I love you." She closed the gap between us and kissed me. I kissed back._ Miki...loved me_. I started purring, which was super embarrassing. Wait-I could purr. Since when did I do that?

_...Miki...loved...me._

**Miki POV**

I leaned into him, our lips connecting. Yoru started purring. _Awwww, that's adorable_ I thought. I ran my hand through his hair, up to his soft, adorable kitten ears. We broke apart to breath.

"Mi-Miki he said, smoothing down his tail "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" I said. I leaned into Yoru's chest, hearing his heartbeat flutter. He smoothed my hair.

"Don't worry, we will find Kiseki." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "I promise." We stayed that way, Yoru's heartbeat slowly lulling me to sleep.

"I love you." I said sleepily

"I love you too Miki." He kissed my cheek softly. "Good night." I drifted to sleep, into the embrace of a dream that wasn't just a dream anymore.

**Daichi POV**

I was blushing intensly. Su, Ran, Dia, Il, El, Rythem, Temari, Kusukusu, Pepe and I were peering from behind the curtain at the scene unfolding behind it. "That's our boy." Il and El said quietly

"I promise." they heard Yoru say. They both fell asleep, Yoru's purring slowly decreasing in volume as they slept, wrapped in each others arms.

"We should let them be." El said to the charas. All of the charas floated away. I looked back. Ran was still looking through the curtain. I didn't think she knew I was here. She sighed, sounding a little sad. I had never seen Ran sad, she was always happy, smiling, challenging me to sporting competitions (her winning most of them). These memories brought a smile to my face and a small blush to my cheeks. For years I have wanted to ask Ran out. She was like my dream girl.

"I wish I could borrow some of Yoru's courage" she said. _Borrow courage?_ I thought Ran is the most courageous girl I know. She battles with Amu almost everyday and stays energized and beautiful...and perfect. "I wish I had the courage to confess..." I listened harder. _Confess? _"...to Daichi." My heart skipped a beat. She liked me back? I floated up to her and kissed her cheek.

"That's all the confession I need."

* * *

><p>Nasu: HAHAHA YOU GET NO EXPLAINATION WHATSOEVER ABOUT TADASE! JUST CHARA LOVE! MWAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Miki: Was that a Kiseki impression?

Nasu: *sweatdrops* ...no

Yo: COMMONER WHY DO YOU MISUNDERSTAND YOUR RULER!1! hahaha that was though :)

Nasu: Sorry it was so short...I gotz other stories in the works. To be posted soon.

Yo: R&R please!


End file.
